


Raunchy Images

by sxgittxrius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, haikyuu imagines, kuroo tetsurou imagines, kuroo tetsurou x reader - Freeform, kuroo x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Yaku had asked Kuroo for his class notes as he was not there for the day, but Yaku didn't realise what was alos in it. when he left the hallway pieces of paper fell out to the floor facing down. What was inside Kuroos' notebook? What exactly fell on the floor? why the heck is the title called raunchy images?





	

"Hey, do you have yesterdays notes?" Yaku asked.

Kuroo frowned at his teammate, "Why aren't you ever here on Wednesday anyways?"

"Er...There are subjects I don't really like."

"Why are you borrwing my notes? Why not kenmas?"

"Because you're in my class plus Kenma's in a really smart class."

"Yeah. Whats tue subject you want to borrow?"

"History."

Kuroo grabbed his book and handed 8t to his friend.

"Give it back whenever." He told him as he turned around to leave.

Yaku, held the spine of the book as he placed it in his bag, as he did that sheets of paper fell and landed on the floor.

Hoping he didn't ruin Kuroo's book, he crouched down and gathered up the sheets of paper, as he did that, he realised they were pages from the book, but photographs.

Turning over the first picture, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock. Turning over the rest, he found that they were all pretty similar. In total, there were six photos, and all of them were sexy pictures of you.

The first picture showed you clutching loosely a sheet to your body, one bare leg exposed up to the hip and her bare back also revealed to the camera. The other two of the pictures showed you lounging on the bed in a sexy black underwear, while the other two showed her wearing a man's black shirt, with the school uniforms red tie and nothing else, well at least nothing else was visible. One of them, showed you looking up at the camera, with your hair twirled around your finger, smirking. In every picture except for the last one, you were laughing and smiling, as you were clearly having fun posing for the pictures.

"Shit" Yaku muttered, practically drooling over the images.

Tearing away from the photos of his teammates girlfriend. He tried putting them inside kurros book before anyone else sees. It was too late as another one of his teaates, shibayama a first year, came up bejind him.

"What have you got there?"

"N-nothing!"

"Cant be nothing. Yaku-senpai."

"It really is nothing."

"Is it one of your naughty pictures?"

"P-pictures? W-what are you going in about Shibayama? Heh, i really got to go. Ive got a test this week that i really need to study for."

As yaku turned around, firgetting to zip his bag, shibayama took one of the pictures out of his sebpaos bag and whistled as he looked at tje photo.

"Whos this?" holding th ephotograph.

Yakus eyes widened as he stoped in the middle of the jallway.

"It's no one."

"That's our tie. Is this your girlfriend?" He grinned

"N-no!" Yaku stuttered.

"Your girlfriend is pretty hot. Yaku senpai."

"Shes not my girlfriend."

"Really? Then who's this?"

"Who's what? " Inuoka aksed as he stood behind his fellow first year.

"Woah!"

"Crap!" Yaku muttered. "I need that back." he shouted to his underclassmen.

"If she's, not your girlfriend, we can keep this right?"

"N-no."

"Senpai, you should go to class and study for that test of yours."

"Mm, we'll be keeping this after you get good scores senpai, then well give this back to you."

The two first years left, the horrified senpai on the nearly empty halls. Yaku's eye twitched a tiny bit, he left hurridly not realising one of the photos of you camr out of his bag and fell to the floor faced down.

//

"Yeah, he just asked her out in front of everyone."

"Really, oh, I wish I could do that."

"Why? Do you have someone you like?"

"Nah, I don't have the courage to do that."

The boys laughed and as they walked down the hall, one of them stepped on the photograph face down to the floor.

"What's that?" the boy asked his friend as he picked it up from the ground.

"A piece of paper?"

"Someone probably dropped it and didn't know about it. Who does it belong to?"

He turned the 'paper' and both of their eyes widened.

"Woah!"

"Man, is she from here? Because that's our tie."

"Should we ask who this is?"

"Ask who?"

"Dunno, around?"

"Man, she's so hot!"

//

The next morning Kuroo stood by your front gate, as you got out, he offored his hand to you. You took it and walked to school.

"I have practise again today."

"Hm? You have that every day Tetsu."

"I didn't yesterday." He pouted. "Ne, {Y/N)-chan."

"Yes?"

"Want to come over again tonight?"

The both of you just walked into class when you realised everyone was staring at you.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my god, is that her?"

"Man, she's hotter than the pictures."

"Is that her boyfriend? What a slut."

"Wait isn't that the transfer student?"

"Transfer student? What are you talking about? She's a third year, she went to school with Kozume Kenma in middle school."

Your name went around as well as this thing with the pictures. You were confused to why your name was going around. Mostly why girls were calling you a crude word.

Kuroo then remembered something, he turns towards you and asked you to hold his sports bag.

You held it as he walked to the notice board and take down the paper.

"Tetsu! You can't take that down! What if it was important?" You said.

"It wasn't."

"How do you know, you just ripped it off the board."

"Trust me."

"What was it?"

"It's nothing."

You frowned as you watched your boyfriend walked into class. Following him, the jeers of your male classmates kept good louder.

"Hey, how about coming closer to my place tonight? I can give it to you hard."

"Excuse me?" You asked, looking offended.

"Did you not hear? I said I can gi-"

Before he can finish, a fist connected with his face. You looked to who did it and found an angry boyfriend, sneering at the guy on the ground.

"T-tets-!" Before you could finish what you were saying Kuroo grabbed a hold of the guys' shirt and hauled him up to the wall.

"Who started this?"

"Wait, maybe you should put him down." you told him.

Both of the guys ignored you. You felt like you needed to do something before the fight got big. You saw Kenma walking past the classroom and called him out, he looked out you and he reached into his pocket to grab something out.

"Kenma! You've got to help me, Tetsu is starting a fight."

"I think I know why." he moved past you to tell your boyfriend off, then he softly said something that you can't hear.

Kuroo dropped the guy and turned towards you, frowning. except he wasn't really looking at you but at his teammate from yesterday. Yaku was grabbing a hold of a book you saw most of the time in Kuroo's room, and you wondered why Yaku had it.

"Kuroo! I don't know how it got around but, I'm really sorry. I was the one who found them but they fell out of your book first and I then realised they weren't pieces of paper but photographs and I'm sorry!" Yaku told Kuroo.

"Photographs?" you asked yourself. then your eyes widened, realising what he had meant.

"Tetsurou!" you called out. "What's this photographs Yaku keeps on talking about. Are they the ones we did last weekend?"

"He turned around to face you. "Yes. I just realised what everyone as going on about."

"And how did they get into your History notebook?" you asked.

"They were all spread on the floor, in my room and my mother had came in to tell me to clean the room, I was looking at how sexy you looked, and I panicked and put the photographs in my notebook and I've forgotten I'd put them there."

"You're such and idiot! What if a teacher found it instead!"

"Well, they didn't."

"Yaku," you turned towards the pale classmate, "You said you had it, how did the photographs get around the school?" you asked.

Yaku looked at you then back at Kuroo. You saw him gulp.

"The first years in our team saw the pictures and they had asked me if you were my girlfriend and I told them no, I told them that I had a test to study for and they said I'll get the picture back after I get a scoring pass on the History test."

"The first years, whoever it is, wouldn't show the pictures around." Kuroo said.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how it got around." Yaku explained as he looked around.

"Are you trying to escape Yaku?" Kuroo questioned.

"N-no!" he told Kuroo.

The three of you forgetting that Kenma was in the class, he walked forward and told that there were two boys showing around a photograph of a girl wearing our tie.

"Oh? looks like this will be fun, Kenma, tell coach I'll be late for a little while." Kuroo started walking out of the classroom.

"Tetsu! Where are you going?" you called out to your boyfriend.

"Getting all of my pictures back." he said as you placed a hand on your face in frustration.


End file.
